


Cupid's Got a Shotgun - Remastered

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Before He Cheats [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Does it get easier?, I'm also shit at summaries, Language, Other, Part 2, Reader Insert, i'm still shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: I couldn't stay there, not after what he had done. Miami seemed like a good place to hide, until the past came knocking.





	Cupid's Got a Shotgun - Remastered

_Oh, he gave up on arrows, a long, long time ago_

When I left, I knew that Sam would do everything he could to track me down. I left a paper trail a mile fuckin wide. I drove in one direction as far as I could go, and then the other, stopping at as many gas stations as I could. Purchasing motel rooms I didn’t stay in, buying food at diners and then tossing it out. Then, I cut up my credit cards, and dropped off the map. I ended up in Miami, knowing the boys wouldn’t even think to look there. I wasn’t a fan of heat, but it was the only place I would find solace.

_Turns out I’m too hard to hit, so he put away his bow_

I had dug my foxhole in the Sunshine State, and yet, I had built a den of darkness. I had blocked out the sunshine by pinning blankets up against the windows. The only light I saw was from the television when I gained the boredom to sit and watch TV. I wanted to remove any reminders of _he who shall **not** be **fucking** named_. I had to shake my head at myself, because when we had been together, I could have sworn the sun shone out his ass.

_I might just keep on running, from here to Timbuktu, ‘cause he gave up on arrows and I ain’t bulletproof!_

I couldn’t watch any of my favorite shows anymore, especially _Game of Thrones_ , because I could _hear_ his snide commentary in my head. I couldn’t stand the _thought_ of my car, let alone drive it anywhere, because all I could see was him in the passenger seat, hollering for me to make her go faster. Or him leaning up against her with that infuriatingly sexy _‘I know I’m hot’_ smile. I wanted to forget, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to.

_Yeah, Cupids got a shotgun, aiming at my heart!_

The worst part about everything, was that I’d go to bed, and wake up covered in blood. Wounds that could barely be considered scratches or punctures started popping up, and bleeding profusely, as if I’d been stabbed or shot, or any number of injuries that would be sustained during a hunt. I missed the feeling of a gun in my hand, or a blade, yet I couldn’t find the motivation, couldn’t find a good enough reason to leave my room.

_I’ve been dodging bullets, I’ve been hiding in the dark_

It was one of those rare days that I needed to get out of the cramped space of my room. I never left during the day unless my fridge was emptied, the sunlight harsh on my eyes after spending so long in a blacked-out room. I took to walks in the twilight, when there was still a cool warmth in the air, and the sun was just dipping below the horizon. I would cruise the streets in a baggy sweater, stolen sweatpants, worn sneakers, headphones. I’d walk to the nearest phone booth, about a mile away, and I’d make a call. I placed the quarters that had been rattling in my pocket on top of the ancient machine, and pressed two into the slot. I dialed the number from memory, and waited as it rang. He picked up after three.

_Sawed off double-barrel, trigger happy as can be!_

“Hey Sam – No, I’m doing okay – No, no new wounds – I told you Sam, I’d call if any more popped up – Because I haven’t needed to call – Because I said I’d call today? – _Last time?_ – N – S – Sam – Sam! Damnit, listen to me! I’m fine! – Yeah – What? **_No_. **– No Sam, **_hard_** _no_. – No – _God damnit Winchester! I fucking said **no! I don’t** **hunt anymore!**_ – Whatever Sam – Yeah, okay – I miss you too – Tell Cas I miss him – Okay – Yeah, I’ll call you on the fourteenth, don’t forget next time – Yes, I told you before Sam, I’ll call if any more po-”

_Cupid’s got a shotgun and he’s pointing it at me_

I heard him ask who Sam was speaking to on the other side of the line. My entire body froze up, and I listened in growing horror as Sam stuttered over an excuse before offering a lame ‘It’s Cas’. There was a scuffle, and my arm moved to put another quarter into the machine without my permission

_He’s sitting in that tree stand, and his wings are camouflaged_

“Hello? Who is this?” My heart leaped into my throat, and I choked on my next breath. His voice was wrecked. It sounded as if he had been crying, or yelling, maybe a combination of both but I refused to linger on that thought.

_I’m dug down in my foxhole waiting on his next barrage_

After another moment of silence, I listened to his voice catch, and my heart stuttered as he brokenly breathed out my name. God damnit! Move your fucking arm (Y/N)! It came again, that same broken whisper of my name, and then my body was moving without asking my brain. My arm slammed the phone down on the hook, and I crumbed to my knees on the sidewalk. A fresh wave of tears hit me, and I struggled to calm my breathing enough to leave.

_It must be open season, got a target on my back_

_Think he’s throwing love grenades, and I’m under attack!_

_“What the hell do you mean we’re branded? Branded by what Cas?” Castiel looked severely uncomfortable, and as if he regretted saying anything. Normally, I’d leave it alone as it didn’t seem to be an immediate threat, but when Cas swung his head between us and he caught my eye, I arched an eyebrow higher than I usually would, and watched his throat convulse on his next swallow. He straightened his back in the chair, and met eyes with Dean before elaborating._

_“The both of you have been branded by a Cherub. What humans call a ‘Cupid’ is just a lower tier angel, and one has left identical marks on your hearts. It means that you two were made for each other, that your relationship has been – for lack of a better word – **ordained** by heaven. You’ve been ensured.” I watched Dean pull his bottom lip between his teeth, and then release it to press his lips together in a thin line. In the next moment, his face cracked into a wide grin, before his hands cupped my cheeks and he brought our lips together in an intense kiss. He was pulling away just as quickly, and we shared the same air for a few moments. _

_“Meant to be huh? Didn’t I always say that Sweetheart? Normally, I’d say to hell with the God Squad’s will, but how can I argue with them when it comes to you? They gave me the most beautiful, talented, badass, **sexy** , hunter in the world. You and me, right Sugar?” I felt my face blow up into a smile, and then he was joining our mouths again, and everything in the world felt right, for just a few moments. _

_Yeah, Cupid’s got a shotgun, aiming at my heart!_

I started out of bed, chest heaving, eyes wide. A thin layer of sweat slicked my skin and allowed my clothes to cling to me. Once my breathing relaxed, and my heartrate decreased, I broke down the dream. Why? To remind me of a memory I cherished. Why now? To bring me back – I slapped my hand against my forehead, and threw my blankets off me, wondering why I hadn’t thought of it sooner.

_I’ve been dodging bullets, I’ve been hiding in the dark!_

I had to drive a state over to find a specialty shop that had everything I needed, and on my drive back into Florida, I hoped I had the rest of what I needed in my trunk, prayed I hadn’t left something so important in the bunker.

_Sawed off double-barrel, trigger happy as can be!_

_Cupid’s got a shotgun, and he’s pointing it at me_

_Yeah!_

I performed the spell, and then I waited for the creature to appear. I was nervous, my hunter senses not as fine-tuned anymore after being off the job for almost three months. Then I was grappled into burly arms, and squeezed against a soft chest. Once I was released, I turned on my heel to make eye contact with the Cherub I had summoned. He was stark naked, and I struggled to look anywhere but his junk.

“Well! What can I do for you my little cutie?” I stuttered, my brain function halting for a split second, and then my hand was digging into my pocket, grabbing deftly for my zippo. Once it was in my hand, I flipped opne the top, flicked my thumb against the flint, and watched it light. I dropped the lighter, and the Holy Oil I had set down earlier ignited, forming a blazing circle around the Cherub. He watched the flames burn for a moment, and then turned sad eyes on me, as if I had hurt his feelings.

_Well he’s got me in his sights, I’ve got a red dot on my chest_

I shook my head to try and scatter my cluttered thoughts, and then I was reaching for my shotgun. I knew it would be useless, it wouldn’t do any real damage, but it would make me feel better if it came down to it.

“The mark! I want it gone!”

_But little does he know, I strapped on my Kevlar vest_

_I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells_

He looked confused, and I knew I’d need to elaborate for him to get him to do what I wanted.

“The mark that ties me to Dean Winchester! I want it gone, and I want it gone now!” He tilted his head at me in further confusion, and he stepped closer to the blazing line of flames that surround him.

“Well, I wish I could help little marshmallow, but I can’t do anything. Once the mark is made, it’s made for life! I don’t understand either, that little mark is happiness guaranteed! Why would you want it gone sugar stick?” I felt my resolve crack, and then my gun was tumbling from my grip and banging against the floor as I fell to my knees, feeling them crack painfully against the floor.

_He’s about to find out I’m a dang good shot myself!_

The cherub did his best to console me from his trapped position, and once I pulled myself together enough to stand, I was releasing him. He gave me another firm hug, telling me that everything would be fine, and then he was gone in a flutter of wings. Happiness guaranteed? I guess I should have read the fine fucking print, because Dean sure as hell did, and found a loophole. I cleaned up as best I could, tugging the ugly rug in my room over the scorch marks in the floor, and then curled up in bed defeated.

_Yeah, Cupid’s got a shotgun, aiming at my heart!_

I spent the next several days in bed after another wound popped up on my stomach, a slash that decided it didn’t want to stop bleeding, and yet was not deeper than a papercut. I tried to figure out what was going to happen to me now, fully aware that I’d spend the rest of my life chained to Dean fucking Winchester.

_I’ve been dodging bullets, I’ve been hiding in the dark!_

A soft knock at my door sounded, and I rolled over in my bed, curling deeper in the blankets hoping that the housekeeper would read the fucking door sign and see I didn’t want to be disturbed.

_Sawed off double-barrel, trigger happy as can be!_

The knock sounded again, this time firmer, and I let out an exhausted sigh as I started disentangling myself from the cocoon I had made.

_Cupid’s got a shotgun and he’s pointing it at me!_

Again, the knock sounded, louder and more insistent, and I was calling out as I fell from the bed, trying to get my leg unstuck from the tangle of the sheets. I peeled myself off the ground and marched towards the door, flinging it open to bitch at whoever didn’t know how to fucking read. After wrenching the door open, my breath stalled in my chest. Three heartbeats before I could form an intelligent thought. What is he doing here?

_Yeah Cupids got a shotgun_

_But right now he’s running from me_

_Whoo!_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 guys! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for part 3! As per usual, this is the remastered version, and if you're interested in reading the Godawful original, it can be found on dirty-supernatural-imagines Tumblr page, just search for 'Before He Cheats' and all five parts (there will be more) should pop up.


End file.
